Good Morning Happy Day
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Danny felt comfortable. Soft. Cozy. Solar rays glowed and cherished him. [...] It was a 'lazy morning'. [...] "Why not? Well, I'll follow your 'advice'. After all, the bed is mine. And have a good space for two." [...] "Oh boy ... I bet he's going to take a fright when he wakes up." [...] "Good morning... Sammykins... But what-". [...] "Oh great...". (Belongs to Butch Hartman).


**Author's initial notes:**

Hey! New content! And it was written TODAY. Far earlier today, actually. But I could only post now. Hope you like it.

Light romance and enjoyable moments of reading.

Ps.: This was (probably) the first 'fluffy' I wrote related to this work. And it came to me so simply and naturally that I was surprised myself. It must have been good, right? ^^

Well, I'm counting on this...

Again, I could not post a work early. Well, I'm already used to it... LOL

.

.

.

 **Happy day**

Danny felt comfortable. Soft. Cozy. Solar rays glowed and cherished him.

It was a 'lazy morning'.

...

 _"Nine o'clock in the morning of June 3 is the Princess Debutants' Ball. Everyone must attend!"_

[...]

"Haha ha. Everyone is wearing middle-aged clothes... What is it, people? Some kind of fantasy contest in town?"

A teenage boy was laughing alone in Amity Park Square. This boy was nothing more, nothing less, than the most famous ghost in the area. But not exactly a 'friend' of the population. Many saw him as a problem and others saw him as an arrogant boy. Some say he's nothing but a poor ghost who does not know the difference between confusion and fun. But this was his secret...

On here. Now. He was not the mighty Danny Phantom, but his _true face_. There was the human teenager, Danniel. To which he was even less respected or even noticed than his alter ego. But that is beside the point...

The teenager unpopular and dislocated from small groups of other young teenagers. The freak geek... Or just some brat in the middle of so many others.

Well, being an _ordinary_ person is the most _common_ thing you can find in _ordinary_ life.

Getting back to the point... Many of the city's inhabitants were dressed to the point of 'wear character'.

 _"Come on, everyone will come... This to begin with."_

"Well, whatever. So I'm going to participate in this whole action too."

The boy himself did not even notice that he was already wearing clothes typical of such a medieval setting. It was just one more detail to add to all these turbulences of surprises.

When the whole city is acting strangely, you will not be shaken by details as _discreet_ as TOTALLY DIFFERENT CLOTHING than usual. And you would not even think that this could be some domain plan or control of other ghosts...

No?

 _No_... What matters is to have fun.

...

Upon arriving at the long-awaited ball, Danniel realized that many people were already dancing in what would be the ballroom, the court of royalty.

He was also in the main hall, but none of the participants interacted with him. In fact... None of them seemed to notice the boy there.

Only a small dog began to play with the boy a little. A small animal with a greenish skin tone. But his appearance was sweet and his docile manner captivated the boy to give him attention and not feel so excluded in the great hall.

With time; in the middle of so many games, the boy ended up being intercepted. Or so he thought, since he might be busting the ball all over with it.

But that was not the case. It was something much better... It was the voice of a person known, one of the few that he knows more in this life, that was directed to him. And something far more gratifying than a rebuke for the naughty boy's attitudes.

"Excuse me, but why is a young knight honorable and heroic like you are not dancing?"

"Oh, hello. Very funny... But I'm not going to fall for your jokes."

Upon noticing the strange look on the face of such a person, Danny then decides to 'get into the mood' and 'make the character' an imperial knight of the middle ages.

It was all very funny. But it started getting pretty annoying as he was being ignored. Now, with such attention of that person, he returned to his normal mood.

"Well, my 'helpless damsel,' your humble knight here did not receive the due attention of any other existence all that day; besides this little dog. And the incomparable reception of such a 'beautiful girl' before my eyes."

"Oh. What a sad and undeserved situation. So I give this young lady 'maiden' a chance to waltz at the ball?"

And with that, the boy reached out and took the young girl's hand. And both began to dance to the classical and medieval rhythm. A real moment of 'fairy tales'.

All the sound, all the surroundings. And, especially, the company connected to such a dance... Everything seemed perfect and cozy.

As the pair danced, the little dog jumped and 'waltzed' around them. The couple were in the center, while the animal circulated them, enveloped them in another rewarding moment. In a few moments the little animal caught the attention of the pair, but this added to the climate even more. And everything was falling into place. It seemed like everything was right.

Slowly the hall was silent. The music got lower...

And they stopped dancing. But they did not let go of such closeness.

Then the girl began to talk more softly with him.

"Good. Very good. The fine knight here is already dancing very well... You will be fit for the ball after your wedding night."

Short applause sounded through the room, even the little dog looked more agitated; more excited and happy. Jumping and barking even more as he kept circling between them and played with the robes of both legs.

"Good. The princess of royalty has already made her choice! From today, everyone should celebrate the arrival of the new prince. The marriage is confirmed!"

"You chose _me_?"

"You. Only you will have the honor of marrying the new queen. And you will be the new king."

"This means...?".

"Exact; we're getting married-"

[...]

"It looks like we have someone 'very happy' this morning... Good morning."

"Good... Good morning? What... Ahhh... ".

When he notices a voice so close to himself, the boy soon opens his eyes, noticing a person hugging him...

In fact, it was he who was hugging such a 'soft surface'.

The shock of surprise, along with all the clutter of other shaken images in his mind... made him retreat. But there was not enough room for such a bustling attitude on his part. Making him fall to the ground. Cluttering the bed he had been in a few moments before. And almost knocking over the sheet to which they were still rolled; tangled now would be the most sensible expression.

Noting that not only he but the person himself was knocked down, he notices that he was still with such a feminine figure wrapped in his lopsided embrace.

With such a whirlwind of thoughts, information, agitations, and sentimental thoughts to which he preferred not to concentrate at the moment; only a mad thought came from his lips.

"What the 'fuck' did I do last night?"

"Oh, do _not you remember_ , my 'prince'?"

"O-o-o-what?"

"I heard something 'funny'... What did you mean by 'wedding night'?"

The whole scene in the room was hilarious. The boy was almost hyperventilating; his face, which was red like ripe tomatoes, grew so pale that he looked as though he had not received sunlight on his skin for the last few years... And Danniel was stuttering like never before.

"Oh no. I... I did not do this...".

"What did not you do, 'honorable hero'? Oh, by the way... You talk a _lot_ while you're asleep... What is it? _'Sam... Maiden'_? What were you dreaming, anyway? "

"So...".

Only then did he realize; all. It was all a dream. A 'good' dream, but also overwhelming.

...

Last night, the trio was conducting a school project of medieval history. The group consisting of Danniel, Tucker, and Sam was studying at her friend's house; Sam. They needed to read about many things and terms related to kings, royal court, plebeians, cavalry... Dance. Weddings...

 _All the stitches were fitting..._

[...]

As the hours passed and there was more boring work, the trio became more tired... They were already 'tired' for having spent the day hunting the Phantom of the number 1 fan club, the Ghost Box. _This is going to be a long time without your precious box..._

Little by little they all fell asleep. And the first was Danny.

And guess where he 'fell asleep'? Right...

Tucker started laughing and making jokes, and then Sam followed with laughter. All this because of his tired friend and did not even realize how much he needed to rest.

In fact, the pair spent another hour immersed in the studies... And nothing of the boy to wake up. _Apparently he was really tired._

Friends soon decided that it was already good to study and decided to accompany the spacious sleeper in the 'land of dreams'...

"Shall we wake him?"

"No. It's all right. Let him sleep. He seems pretty tame sleeping like that. Until it's cool."

"Okay then. But your parents will not complain; or do will they find it strange?"

"Well, it would not be the first 'strange thing' they would get from me. And, by the way, they already know that you are here, studying. So it is normal to spend the night to sleep. And you are my friends. It's all right.".

"So... Are you going to sleep in some guest room? Or should I take he there and carry it with me?"

"I do not know... Well, whatever. Leave it the way it is? All right, how about we all sleep in here today?"

"OK. I turn around here on the floor, but I 'bet' you have a more 'comfortable' place to relax. And I'm not just referring to the bed... Hu-hu-hu."

As usual, Tucker started teasing her friend. Eyebrows rising and falling. Sarcasm and 'tips' to take the chance.

Of course, he was kicked in retaliation for her embarrassed friend.

But that, within minutes, she decided to have such a 'daring' idea.

"Why not? Well, I'll follow your 'advice'. After all, the bed is mine. And have a good space for two."

"Is this serious? Oh boy ... I bet he's going to take a fright when he wakes up."

"That if he wakes up first. And that's if I let him see me in that situation."

"OK. You're right. But still this could help 'Mr. Clueless one ' to think a little, who knows-".

"Alright, that's enough. Tucker, it's time to go lie down. "

[...]

...

Everyone fell asleep and everything was quiet. A bit 'innovative', but comfortable and even a little bit shy of the heart. But that was precisely what made her even more comfortable; except for the fact that the girl noticed a subtle change in events.

She awoke, a little agitated, but she could not move right. The boy was holding her!

Hug...

 _Was he doing it on purpose?_ No... He would not have that 'courage' or will...

A good feeling; then a disappointing finding... After that a set of surprises.

The boy was 'whispering' something.

He was still asleep. And it seemed like he was dreaming. And he was 'telling' things in his sleep.

Sam... Dance... Honeymoon... And a lot of embarrassing questions. As she managed to decipher much of the dialogue scrambled by the fact of being asleep, this is somewhat surprising, but it does not matter much.

He kept murmuring things until he started to smile and shake subtly, as if he were waking up. What made the hug even more 'cozy' and make the girl even more embarrassed.

But 'if you're in the rain, it's to get wet'. It was already embarrassing and embarrassing too, so she should at least casually take it and take it as a 'joke'.

 _A joke of feelings..._

[...]

"Now that you've stopped screaming like a hysterical little girl, Danny, how about giving me a 'good morning' too. And our 'roommate' over there."

"Uh-huh."

"Turn your face a little and say hello to everyone."

When he did, he noticed.

"Oh no".

Tucker was laughing so hard that even his face was filled with tears. And he could not stop the 'silent laughter' and began to laugh.

But Tucker did not lose his balance... No.

 _The recording on his PDA continued._

...

Ironically, Tucker was the first to wake up. He was 'tight' to go to the bathroom. He noticed a few laughs of satisfaction in the room. But everything was normal. Everyone was sleeping normally.

But he had a 'foreboding', so he ran out of the bathroom right away and came back in time to watch from the start of the _show_...

He noticed the boy fidgeting in bed while he slept, until he reached such a 'soft surface' and snuggled into her with a hug. The smiles of satisfaction of the pair while they slept, was also something very 'cute' and natural. Until the girl wakes up 'scared' and get nervous... Ashamed; shy and look for a way out of this embarrassing situation.

 _But soon she focused on something else..._

[...]

The sleepy boy was dreaming and muttering 'interesting' things.

Then everything culminated until what is happening. And, by the way, she just noticed Tucker recording when the boy collapsed from the bed.

Then everything was authentic; without staging and without 'restriction'.

A real recording for 'blackmail' in the future.

"IT IS! Now I have a trophy and that much." - _I hope it's not my 'posthumous memories.'_

"Tucker!"

The boy yelled at his partner. And soon the 'couple' started throwing pillows towards the techno-geek friend with the compromising footage...

.

.

.

And the most surprising thing was that the girl's parents did not notice anything so loud.

[...]

"Good morning... Sammykins... But what-".

 _Who said no...?_

"Oh great...".

 _When Danny fell, he ended up pulling Sam along. And they were 'tucked' in the ground because of this._

 _Only then was there reprisal against Tucker. And then there was the 'flagrant' of an angry mother to come across such a 'embarrassing' state of her daughter... They did not recover in time to compose themselves before the scene of such an 'ambiguous' position._

 _All this took place in less than a minute, ever since Danny awoke._

 _And everything was filmed._

I hope everything goes nicely 'fit in' for the performance during their wedding ball... " - Tucker thought.

Tucker thought, with the fans that he would be able to keep such content stored there.

'And that I do not have to erase this footage so as not to be beaten by a certain uncontrolled friend'.

 **End.**

.

.

.

 **Author's final notes:**

The date and time are a tribute to me for my effort in producing this story FOR A DIRECT HOUR! My hands are still burning from writing, typing, translating (posting in English is not my strong point ^^) and adapting everything! Just so I can post soon.

It's something like that ... I think I deserved to put a little bit of sarcasm and self-esteem here. :P

Created on the morning of June 3, 2018, while I was working hard to edit and be able to post the first chapter of 'What the future holds'; which will be postponed again!

Adding last minute ... I wanted to put the Cujo in the work. ^^ I do not know if it was good, but I tried.


End file.
